Surrounded by the sea
by Hetalialover1396
Summary: Gilbert is waiting desperately for his lover. When he arrives their lovely afternoon at the beach is interrupted by the arrival of unexpected guests.


Gilbert sat by the window of his seaside apartment and was rubbing his hugely swollen stomach and staring at the waves that were crashing on the shores.

Today was the day that Gilbert was reunited with the love of his life, Mathias, who also happened to be the father of his children. That's right you have read the last bit correctly. Gilbert was expecting triplets together with Mathias.

This made him a bit nervous as well because they were overdue which couldn't be good especially with triplets. Gilbert was soo in thought about his lovers arrival that he didn't notice his cellphone ringing.

Only when his brother Ludwig turned his face to his Gilbert stopped. "Didn't you hear your cellphone ringing. It was probably Mathias." "Dammit West. Why didn't you tell me?" shouted Gilbert angrily snatching his phone off Ludwig. "Be careful. This can't be good for my nieces and or nephews." Ludwig said smirking. "

"Just shut it already West." Gilbert said impatiently waiting for Mathias to pick up his damn phone. Before Gilbert could say anything Mathias had already started saying "Hey sweetie. Your brother told me you were busy and that you'd call back. But the thing I wanted to tell you is that my ship will arrive at 3:00PM. You have no idea who excited I am to be there with you when our children are born." "Yeah. To be honest I'm a little nervous since they are a week overdue. Anyway I'll see you then." "How about we spend the rest of the afternoon at the beach?" "That sounds wonderful. I can't wait. Ich liebe dich." " Jeg elsker dig alt for"

With those words the two lovers ended their conversation. After checking the time and realising that it was 2:30PM he started to freak out slightly and going through all his maternity dresses finally turning to his brother in complete despair.

"West. Which one do you think fits me better? The white one that suits my hair or the red one that complements my eyes?" "I would honestly say the red one seeing as its also the main colour on Mathias flag."

Gilbert kissed his brother who helped him into his dress which wasn't all too easy considering the size of Gilbert's stomach. "Ohhhh my god I only have five minutes. I have to hurry." Ludwig seriously said to his annoying brother "No you'll stay here and I'll call Mathias and tell him he should wait and that we'll be right there. YOU. STAY. RIGHT. WHERE. YOU. ARE." punctuating every word to get it through to his brothers head.

Taking his cellphone out Ludwig waited for Mathias to answer. "Hey Lud. My ship is running five minutes late. I hope you're not waiting for me. Are you?" "Don't worry. We had problems with what dress would suit your princess better. But we've got that sorted out now and we'll make our way to the dock." "Alright. I can't wait to see you two especially..." "Yeah yeah. I know. Especially your four darlings. I know. Well see you then"

Ludwig grabbed his and Gilbert's coat and together they made their way to the dock. They arrived at 3:10PM and when they thought he'd left the dock Mathias came running up to them and twirled Gilbert around in a big circle only stopping when Gilbert said "Hey. Stop that or do you want our children to be harmed."

After that the three friends talked for a bit before Ludwig said "I'd better go back home. Kiku and the twins are probably waiting for me." "Will you visit me again soon West?" "Of course. But until then you'll have a lot on your hands together with Mathias."

Once Ludwig was gone Mathias slung an arm around the love of his life and whispered in his ear "It is 3:30PM now. Why don't we spend the rest of the afternoon at the beach?" "That sounds like a great idea to me. I even got prepared for that because if you hadn't said anything I would have proposed the same thing." "Isn't he a smart boy." said Mathias teasingly. "Idiot." Gilbert answered kissing Mathias on the cheek.

Laughing together they walked to the part of the beach which was privately own by Gilbert and his family. When they got there first thing Mathias did was to put sum cream on Gilbert's entire body before Gilbert did the same to him.

For a little while they just lay in each others arms when suddenly Gilbert winced as a jab of pain wrapped itself around his abdomen and lower back. Suspecting it was just the triplets being overly hyper Gilbert shrugged it off and asked Mathias "How about we go in the water for a bit and swim." "That sounds great my darling. Let's go."

And together they ran into the water and swam for a bit before Gilbert just floated about.

Suddenly Gilbert felt the water get warm and looked down and saw that the water between his legs was turning cloudy. "MATHIAS. IT'S TIME. THE TRIPLETS ARE COMING!" Mathias swam over quickly and held Gilbert close to and swam over to a wooden deck which was situated near the cliffs.

Luckily for them a boat pasted them and Gilbert was moaning "OWWWW...M-MATHIAS. P-P-p-PLEASE. H-HURRYYYYAAAAHHHH!" Gilbert yelled in pain. That seemed to have gotten the people's attention because the boat had turned around and was with them in seconds.

And to Mathias surprise Ludwig got out of the cabin and quickly and carefully picked up Gilbert who was whimpering and sobbing "L-Lud. P-please...help me. I-It's t-time."

Ludwig didn't hesitate to carrying his crying brother into the cabin where he layed him on the bed before motioning for Mathias to get clean towels and warm water and sit behind Gilbert and rub his lower back.

He checked how far Gilbert was dilated and found that the first baby was close to crowning. "L-Ludwig...Goooood J-JUST GET IT OOOOUUUUT." screamed Gilbert bearing down and pushing with all his might. As a result of two powerful pushes the baby's head and shoulders slid out its mother.

"AHHHHHH!" Gilbert gasped as his baby slid out of him and gave its first loud wail while being cleaned up by his uncle. Gilbert held out his hands for his baby and Ludwig smiled and said "Here's your son."

"Oh my god." Mathias said in a quivering voice "Our little boy." Gilbert said before grimacing in pain. "Alright then time for baby two." said Ludwig while Gilbert resumed his pushing and Mathias put their son in a basket that was laying next to the bed before taking back his place behind Gilbert.

Mathias then started coaching Gilbert on his breathing and muttered "You're doing a great job. Just a little bit more and we'll have our other two babies in our arms."

The soothing words of his lover seemed to give Gilbert the strength he needed to start pushing the other two babies out.

A lot of pushing and screaming later another little boy joined his brother in his mothers arms. Just when Gilbert thought the hardest part was soon over and the last baby was crowning Ludwig said in a sad tone "Gilbert. Don't freak out now brother but your last baby is breech. This means the baby is coming feet first."

"Oh...no. Help please. No...no please god no." whimpered Gilbert and started pushing desperately trying to get the last baby out of his body.

After five pushes the baby's (another boy) entire torso and the shoulders were out. "You are doing an extremely great job babe. A couple more pushes and his head should be out." said Mathias feeling so proud play what Gilbert was going through for their family.

After a hard push and an agonising scream from Gilbert their youngest son was finally born and cleaned and wrapped up like his brothers.

With help from Mathias and Ludwig Gilbert finally held his three sons in his arms. "Hey you three. I'm your awesome Mutti. You'll be just as awesome as me and your father one day I just know it." Gilbert said not noticing tears making their way down his face.

"We should give them names. I thought maybe Victor Alexander Beilschmidt-Køhler for the oldest Noah Joseph Beilschmidt-Køhler for our second boy and..." "Elias Jonathan Beilschmidt-Køhler for our youngest." Gilbert said beaming at his sons who were all starting to get restless in their mothers arms.

"Oh my poor darlings. Are you hungry? Let Mutti feed you." Gilbert, who's clothing has been removed before he gave birth, took Victor first and guided him to one of his nipples. Victor latched on immediately and started to suckle.

When Victor finished Mathias took his firstborn and patted his back until he gave a loud burp which was really loud for a newborn. "Woah. At a boy." Mathias said laughing. After having fed Noah and Elias Gilbert looked at his other two sons and was proud at what he saw. Victor looked exactly like Mathias with spiky blond hair and diamond blue eyes. Noah had his mothers white hair but his fathers blue eyes and Elias looked exactly like his mother with white hair and ruby red eyes.

Mathias took Gilbert's face in his hands and kissed him passionately and said "I'm so proud of you. You did such an amazing job today and gave me the greatest gift I could ever wish for. I'll never leave you four ever and will always make sure you four have everything your hearts desire. I promise."

With that he kissed Gilbert one more time on his hair and layed on Gilbert's other side and together the two new parents fell asleep both having their protective arms around their sons and looking forward to the future.

* * *

**This story was written by the Baltic** **Sea. I** **really hope you like it. C :**


End file.
